XYZ Wilde
12:31, May 1, 2016 (UTC) *xochiquetzalona ylva zyanya wilde **used to be siemens **legally, her old birth certificate states that after zyanya there is another name: zvjezdana. X.Y.Z. Wilde ~ the basics ~ *X.Y.Z. Wilde **extremelylongnamesthatsheneverspeaksof Siemens *Half earth nymph. *Fifth year *I'm thinking either Hufflepuff or Slytherin. *Everyone refers to her as either "X" or "Wyzee." Sometimes "XYZ." They're her standard nicknames. People tend to use her actual names in serious situations; you're sure to grab her attention if you use them. *earth's hiemal alchemyst ~ the appearance ~ *Teresa Oman *Undeniably Australian **She used to have one of those ridiculously thick accents, but tHANK MERLIN, it has mostly faded. *Looks nothing like her mortal parent. *Her light blue eyes are the first thing people notice. They're mesmerizing, to say the least. Reminds you of the quietness of an isolated, sparkling lake. *Freckled nose, waist-length hair, ever parted lips - it's not hard to believe that she is half not human. *It's not uncommon for people to guess "water nymph?" She's uncharacteristically calm and serene. Just wait for her stubbornness to kick in then all the puzzle pieces will fit. ~ the history ~ *Mortal parent was forced to give her up lest they be disowned. *Third cousin to Malena because I can. Malena's grandmother (and her grandmother) plotted to kill her on multiple occasions. Yeah. That's where the bitterness is supposed to come from. **Her parent was Imperiused to try and kill her. The last thing they did was to fight against the curse and kill themselves (along with a few others) to save X. Even though they picked the family over X, they still loved her... She's their daughter, for sard's sake. (All following attempts are the Imperius Curse or kill-for-hires.) **Attempt #2: Her first ever foster parent poisoned her. She almost didn't make it. Parent got a jail sentence after pleading insanity or something. **Attempt #3: Guy from the ice cream shop tried to kill her via medicinal overdose. She lived, but he died. In his Imperiused state, he was forced to walk in front of an incoming train. **Attempt #4: Disguised Mandrake given by a friend almost killed her. **Attempt #5: Nanny tried to electrocute her. **Attempt #6: School janitor knocked her out and tried to bury her alive. **Attempt #7 never happened, because by then her grandparents had died. *Got tossed around in foster care. Learned something different from every guardian. *The only possession she has from her biological family is a pocketwatch. It's a heirloom that isn't even supposed to be with her; it's one of her mortal parent's last acts of rebellion. *Her last foster guardians knew the Wildes. They managed to figure out X's nymph heritage by following the bread crumbs. Knowing she was bound to be persecuted, they called up the unconventional family. *The day was going horrible: (one of the bullies had locked her in the chimney), she missed breakfast, another bully wrecked her mini garden, and another kid unintentionally ripped her favorite shirt. Now she thinks it was so worth it — she was adopted that day and whizzed off to England, away from all of it. She was thirteen. *She was homeschooled for her fourth year so she could get up to speed and become acquainted with her new siblings and the surroundings. Australia doesn't have a wizarding school. *There turned out to be a boggart in one of the ancient cupboards in the house. She lay on the floor crying for who knows how many hours. Fae and Rae were the ones who found her. *Current biological parent situation: Her mom is in a top security prison somewhere for non-wizards. Her dad is dead and she hasn't had the chance to even visit his grave yet. *Current foster parent situation: They're undead and drink blood. *XYZ likes disappearing spontaneously during the night and nobody has tried following her yet. *One of her magical outbursts was teleporting a bully to a really high flagpole. The fire department had to be called. also they were hanging from it by their underwear and xyz could barely keep a straight face *Then there was that time an annoying kid got buried waist deep in cement down in the basement. *At school, a poor unfortunate's socks froze over while they were wearing them. xyz still isn't sure if they got their toes cut off ~ the relationships ~ *At first she was really wary around Missi because of her emotional powers, but that got smoothed over fast and now they're all good. *To be fair, it was difficult adjusting to all of her new siblings. *Fae kinda scared her because he reminded her of the bullies back in Australia. That fear was vanquished easily. bonus: sometimes XYZ calls him "fairy boy" bc FAElan. *Rae also made her sort of paranoid because of the 'big sister' vibe that she had never experienced before, but that also was quelled. She's intensely glad Rae respects her personal space, even if she might not show it. *She was most comfortable with Kaela. Mainly because both are perfectly okay being in the same room without exchanging a word and without it being awkward. *Uh, Nathan? He was the first person in the family to make her smile. It was a "wait what you look different wai- OH YOU'RE SMILING YOU LOOK SO DIFFERENT" moment. *Marie stands out from their odd little family — she's not a half breed, much like their parents. XYZ intended to avoid her like the plague at first, but somehow the tension was diffused. She's met orphans like her before, and it clicked in her head that there was no point in delaying the inevitable. It scares her a bit that Marie tried to kill herself. Truth be told, X feels that Marie is like the female!vampire!Faelan. Also she's somewhat curious... do vampires have monthly pains??? ~ the quirks, interests, and hobbies ~ *Ice skating, hockey....any sports that involve ice or snow? She. Will. Own. You. *Locks. Bank vaults. There's only a few attributes she's inherited from her biological parents, and even fewer that she makes use of. She's a natural escape artist and lock-picker. (Don't believe that crap they show in the movies. Locks are not easy to pick, and are still not even after "getting the hang of it." Complete bull, especially in the modern world.) *An irritatingly accurate sense of direction with an equally accurate deducting skill. Throw her into the woods and she'll come back without batting an eye. *Don't ask how, but she knows how to distinguish fake jewels from the real deals. One of her guardians trained her in the art of jewel fraud. *Yes, she does ballet. Whatever. *Alpacas are life. *Basically a jill of all trades. **“A jack of all trades is a master of none, but oftentimes better than a master of one.” *“the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.” *Yo-yos are cool. *The only types of jewelry she wears are rings and earrings. Anything else is too flashy for her. *She ALWAYS has an umbrella on her person. *The family is always running out of milk because of her fridge raids. Don't even try hoping that there might be some almond milk left - it's her favorite. *Surprisingly, she isn't a huge fan of cereal, but will eat it as long as it's drowning in milk. *She'll take sour and bitter sweets over chocolate any day. *Whenever she has nightmares, she hightails it out of her room with her blanket and sleeps in the hallway (preferably right in front of one of her siblings' doors.) *Horror movies are child's play to her. *Ironically, she has a better time sleeping when far from the ground. There have been incidents where she fell asleep several feet up the air on a tree. *She's frustratingly good at treasure hunts. *Speaks bits of Italian and a good amount of Mandarin besides English. Can understand some Pitjantjatjara. *It's modus operandi for her to always have the seat in front of Fae during class (when he doesn't skip.) She feels safer that way bc it literally and figuratively means someone's watching her back and any potential jacka**** are bound to back off. *It's some reassurance to XYZ that her blood tastes "like dried mud and dust." ~ the personality ~ *You'd think she'd be your classic bitter orphan (and she has every right to be one), but she's not. She's not scared of what people think of her, and no, her indifference isn't a facade. *Victim of bullying. That one time she tried to fight back, it didn't end well. She's given up on helping herself, but that doesn't mean she makes it easy for the jacka**es. *One hell of a tough cookie. If you want her to do something, you're gonna have to MAKE her. *Thrives on small talk. She learned a long, long time ago that the less people know about you, the less they'll hurt you. *Whenever someone questions her initials, she's like "it was a really unfortunate coincidence." *She only ever smiles around her adoptive siblings. **She does smile around strangers, but it's bland and you can't help but wonder if she's having a bad time. *Not distant. Quiet, but not distant. She won't probe you if you don't probe her. *It's alarming to acknowledge the fact that her reactions are the opposite of intense. They're there, but they seem so bland that it feels like she's holding something back. She's the perfect person to go to when you need to vent and not want any opinions or suggestions. *It's what got her bullied so much — "lol stop acting like you don't care yOU DO" — people wanted intense reactions from her. *"pretty but not startling so, smiley, eager-eyed. The only otherworldly thing about her is a quick-to-appear impish grin. She laughs as she talks and has a wolfish appetite." **From an article about Oman. This is X with her siblings. *"goofy but not self-consciously quirky; cheerful but not ditsy; comic but sarcasm-free" **Again with the siblings. *Sarcasm isn't really her thing. That's the others' forte. You'll know something's wrong when she's being sarcastic. *SARDONIC > SARCASTIC *She's got blood on her ledger and she'd like to wipe it off, but she doesn't know how. *Favoritism is a big no-no to her, so she doesn't have a favorite sibling. *Whenever there are sibling fights, she's 200% terrified of the end result. *Her favorite places are: Hyde Park (skating rink), Old Forest, Greenhouses and Gardens, The Dance Hall, and Disused Bathroom. *Very relaxed posture and equally relaxed approach to everything. Then there are the rare moments of frantic energy that she explodes into, furiously speeding through everything. Everyone who has witnessed this is bound to admit that it's unnerving. *ISTP. WOAH I NEVER THOUGHT I'D HAVE A NICE ISTP YET HERE YOU ARE Page & WB }| } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #137547 |Font Size 5 = 2 }} }| } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #513C2C |Font Size 5 = 3 }} |Blood Status = Half-breed |Gender = Female |Name Pronunciation = eks-why-ZEE WYE-ld |Species = Human; Half-nymph |RPer Box = rped by the embodiment of the universe |Introductory Sentence = XYZ Wilde is a Hufflepuff fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 98% of the people she meets can't pronounce her name or won't even try, and oh, she's a witness for several murders. Not wild at first glance, but her siblings will say otherwise. |Header Size = 115 |Eye Color = Light blue |Hair Color = Brown |Height = 5'6 |Clothing Style = "Urban?" |Font Size = 105 |Appearance = One defining trait to remember about XYZ: Her blue orbs are stunning. They're two pools of a magnetic aquamarine hue that will make a mark on one's memory. |Ethnicity = Australian |Languages Spoken = English |Accent = Faint Australian |Earliest Memory = "..." |Type of Childhood = "..." |Childhood Fear = "..." |History = A bank heist isn't exactly the ideal place to first meet your soulmate. It's not a good first impression either when your soulmate gets you arrested. Gabriel Siemens had always hankered after the elusive, mysterious types. So when the stunning thief escaped her magic-proof constraints and held him hostage for a good week, he fell right into the pothole of love. It mattered not that this woman had stolen data worth billions from the family business. Many will claim to this day that Gabriel was fooling himself with the idea that she could ever love him back, but reality will beg to differ. That night at the museum, the majority of those present were shaking their heads at what was presumed as an advanced progression of Stockholm Syndrome. Gabriel had indeed dismantled the security measures of the entire building without even being prompted. The general public was not unaware of the promising young man's romantic heart. His many, uninhibited affairs with women had caused a fair bit of trouble within his family. Later on, Gabriel's defense was that "it was a silly idea to make the second floor a bank." No one was willing to point out the irrelevance of this admittedly true statement. Several months had passed before the entire fiasco was cleared up "officially." That was only if you were gullible enough to believe what the government said. The perpetrator had fleeced over ten billion dollars from the bank and disappeared without a single trace. "Nayeli", as she was known, had a nefarious INTERPOL record. Those of her own caliber went to great lengths to not oppose her. Her few and scattered associates tended to vanish at the most convenient of times, and none could claim that they knew her personally. Once she had breezed through a country, she never looked back. The authorities' search in Australia ended, but they overlooked one significant detail. Against her better judgment, Nayeli remained in the country. Gabriel awoke one humid night to the sound of utter silence. At the foot of his bed, a feather rested. It was the exact same shade of Nayeli's hypnotic blue eyes — the very eyes that XYZ would claim ownership to. |Gif 2 = XYZ Wilde — Gif 2.gif |Gif 2 Size = 499px |Best Qualities = Level-headed, visionary, forbearing, shrewd, and candid |Worst Qualities = Sardonic, reclusive, self-sacrificing, insouciant, and unyielding |Most Influenced By = Gabriel Siemens "Hard to say." |Personality and Traits = Sarcasm is frequently the standard line of defense against inquisitive approaches. Not with XYZ. In spite of her straightforward, don't-beat-around-the-bush tendencies, she has always favored indifference over reactions. What's intriguing about it is how effortless it is for her. Many, out of sheer audacity or envy, typically have misgivings on this. Someone just not caring doesn't conform to society's petty ideals of how a human should be like. Emotions should be expressed, they insist, and stubbornly thrust gratuitous labels onto people. When judging others, it seems that people magically gain medical degrees. Chronic insouciance can go either way — people will let you be or not. XYZ got the short end of the stick. Shunned and scorned by her peers since childhood, the petite brunette has since learned that people will only see what they want to see. Forcing the foot into the shoe wasn't going to help matters, and so she immersed herself into the only remaining option. Broken clocks won't ever tick again if you don't see that they're broken. They thought she was soulless, and in doing so they cut her soul down until it almost became the truth. Under run-of-the-mill circumstances, XYZ retains her cautious and tight-lipped exterior. A simple conversation will suffice to put the kibosh on any misgivings about her hermitlike attitude. Whenever someone tries to find the handholds on her walls, she shuts down. "Don't push her," all the signs warn. It's one of the worst things you can do. Prattle away about yourself by all means, but do not even stray slightly towards the topic of herself. Small talk is her ally, as implied by her body language alone. When her personal bubble is threatened, she harnesses the cutthroat streak that thrives in her human half and goes about to eradicate the root of the problem. Pachydermatous proclivities aside, there's a welcoming warmth behind the tranquility of those enigmatic eyes. Half the time you know where you stand with her, and the other half you're not even sure if she acknowledges your existence. It's frustrating for some, exhilarating for others, and one can't help wonder if she does this on purpose. There's a teasing undertone to XYZ's responses whenever confronted, but her deadpans send many to the fence. You would expect it to be easier when you take the lack of sarcasm into account, but her sardonic wit compensates by compelling her to keep everyone in the dark. Expecting XYZ to be incapable of lying because she never fails to speak her mind is the mark of you falling into her trap. Her skills at deception might be a tad rusty, but for your information, they are most definitely intact. It only adds to the list of anomalies that is she: a laidback workaholic, a reclusive conversationalist, a peaceful avenger, an ice-loving earth nymph, and so on. Perhaps it's slightly jarring for someone seemingly so untouched by reality to be so complex. XYZ stays true to her heritage just enough to be remarkable and not be a paradigm. It would be her pleasure to remind you that it is indeed difficult to see the wood for the trees. Strip away the strata and you'll be surprised to find something glittering beneath. So many people think they're fooling themselves when they sense the fervor behind the bland smiles, the placid reactions, and the small talk. Patience is a key, and XYZ is a stubborn, living lock. As Ransom Riggs so succinctly put it, she "treads a precariously thin line between being charmingly headstrong and insufferably pigheaded.” Before you can feel the light, you persevere through the mud. And for your own sake, do remember that at times Mother Nature's antics exceeds humanity's cruelty by a long shot. When you finally retrieve that last puzzle piece, brace yourself. You'll see the kind of cheerfulness that reminds you of the beauty of a twilight. There will be goofing around; the likes of which you won't be sure how to interpret. Thunderstorms, including those booming claps and sizzling flashes of light, will be dissected into something outrageously beautiful. Oh, the glint of gold and jewels tells a story that you may never forget. The clicking of locks and the sounds of gears turning... do you hear that? I suppose it's up to you to decide if XYZ is a lock worth opening and a smile worth seeing. Everyone's got their demons, you know, but XYZ's demon is herself. |Talk Bubble Code = |Skills and Magical Abilities = |Possessions = |Gallery = |Trivia = *Living in bilingual foster homes has taught XYZ a few phrases of Italian and a good chunk of Mandarin. *She understands some Pitjantjatjara. *As a fourteenth birthday present, she was given a pet kookaburra and she loves him. *Her favorite ice cream is neopolitan ice cream. *Alpacas are seriously the best. *She'll take sour and bitter sweets over chocolate any day. *Whenever she has nightmares, she hightails it out of her room with her blanket and sleeps in the hallway (preferably right in front of one of her siblings' doors.) *Horror movies are child's play to her. *It's modus operandi for her to always have the seat in front of Fae during class (when he doesn't skip.) She feels safer that way because it literally and figuratively means someone's watching her back and any potential jacka**** are bound to back off. *The only types of jewelry she wears are rings and earrings. Anything else is too flashy for her. *The family is always running out of milk because of her fridge raids. Don't even try hoping that there might be some almond milk left - it's her favorite. *Surprisingly, she isn't a huge fan of cereal, but will eat it as long as it's drowning in milk. *Don't ask how, but she knows how to distinguish fake jewels from the real deals. One of her guardians trained her in the art of jewel fraud. *She's frustratingly good at treasure hunts. *Since her father's death, she keeps her distance from any form of technology. They bring back memories that renew the old aching in her chest. |Handedness = Right |Favorite Drink = Almond milk |Wand = |Patronus = Emu |Favorite Sweet = Lemon drops |Boggart = "..." |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = "Heterosexual and heteroromantic?" |Relationship Status = Single, disinterested |Amortentia Scents = "..." |Favorite Song = Jet Black Heart by 5SOS Lost Boy by Ruth B Alive by GReeeeN Bokura No Monogatari by GReeeeN Silent Scream by Anna Blue |Gif 3 = XYZ Wilde — Gif 3.gif |Gif 3 Size = 499px }} Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:DARP Characters